The Parrs Meet the Fox Family
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: A really goofy crossover of Incredibles and FoxTrot (comic) I did. One-shot (probably). Please R&R!


Hey howdy hey! (Sorry, just saw a western play my school put on last weekend, and I'm in a western mood now!) This story is all about the Incredibles when they meet the characters from Bill Amend's comic strip FoxTrot. For anyone who's never heard of FoxTrot, it's a comic about a family of five called the Foxes. Here's some info about them:

Roger Fox: Middle-aged father of three. Loves watching sports and eating, but he's so out of shape to actually play them. Always burns everything he cooks.

Andrea "Andy" Fox: Middle-aged mother of three, often worries about her weight. Loves soap operas and health food (she almost never cooks anything else!). Frequently plays referee to fights between Peter, Paige, and Jason.

Peter Fox: At 16, the oldest Fox child. Loves food, sports, and being lazy/procrastinating. Before his girlfriend Denise, he could never get any girl to go out with him. (note: this story takes place before Denise)

Paige Fox: 14 years, second Fox child. Loves boys, fashion and beauty, and shopping (among other things). Constantly at war with her little brother Jason.

Jason Fox: 10 years, third and last Fox child. Loves sci-fi, school, homework, and dinosaurs. Can usually be found playing pranks on Paige, dreaming up huge moneymaking schemes, or hanging out with his best friend Marcus and his iguana Quincy. Often fantasizes about being a superhero (do you see where this is going?).

Whew, that was long! Okay, here's the story. (If anybody here does read FoxTrot, pretend they live in Metroville, okay? It's easier that way!)

Violet Parr sighed. She really did love her family, but there were times when she wished they would act more normal. Like today, for instance. I really don't need this, she thought. Not today. My family is embaressing me in front of my boyfriend and the rest of the Metroville Shopping Center. Could this get any worse?

Her little brother Dash was racing around, asking a million questions and pointing at everything. He could be sweet, but he could also be one of the most annoying brothers on the planet.

"Hey, hey, Mom, lookit this! Lookit this, Mom! Dad, can I buy this? Wow, that's cool! Can we go in there? Huh, huh, can we?"

Violet decided to ignore him and concentrate on what her boyfriend Tony Rydinger was saying instead. She pretended not to know Dash and listened intently to Tony, who was explaining something. Vi snapped out of her trance when she saw that her mother was introducing herself to another woman, a small boy, and a girl about Vi's age. The girl smiled at Vi and Tony, and Vi couldn't be sure, but she thought she caught the girl sneaking looks at Tony. The girl came over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Paige Fox." she said charmingly (now Vi was sure Tony had caught her eye). "Who are you?"

"I'm Violet Parr, and this is my boyfriend Tony Rydinger." Vi put a little emphasis on the word boyfriend, hoping that would discourage Paige from even thinking of flirting with him. Obviously, however, this didn't work. Paige batted her eyelashes at Tony and kept talking.

"Well, hello Violet and Tony. How is your day going?"

"Um...okay." said Vi. Tony nodded and said. "It's pretty good, how about you?"

Paige smiled and batted her eyelashes again. "Oh, just fine, thank you." she replied.

Vi was getting annoyed. What was with this girl? She'd said Tony was her boyfriend, yet Paige kept flirting as if she wasn't even there!

Thankfully, she was prevented from attacking Paige by the arrival of the rest of her family and the blonde woman, who was followed by two boys and a bald man who was, er, out of shape, shall we say.

"Vi, this is the Fox family. Andrea (the blonde woman), Roger (the bald guy), Peter (a skinny boy who looked slightly older than Vi), and Jason (a short boy with glasses). Vi shook hands with them.

The oldest boy, Peter, looked nervous when she shook hands with her. (Violet may have been only fourteen, but she was actually quite beautiful when she had her hair back.) On the contrary, Jason ran the other way when she tried to shake hands with him, all the while screaming "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Andy looked embaressed. "Jason's not exactly crazy about girls."

Violet grinned. "It's okay."

While the adults talked, Jason and Dash ran around together and talked about sci-fi (it turned out they'd run into each other several times online) and the four teenagers stood talking together. It seemed to Vi that Peter and Paige were in a conspiracy to break Tony and her up: Paige flirted endlessly with Tony, and Peter kept flirting with her. Fortunately, neither she nor Tony was interested in either Fox.

Paige sidled up to Tony, but before she could hug him or anything, Vi put a force field around him. Paige looked shocked, and so did Peter.

"Who-What the-Huh?" stuttered Paige. "Who are you guys?"

Vi released her force field and turned bright red. Tony knew about her powers, but these people obviously didn't. She really hadn't meant to do that, but she couldn't stand the thought of anyone but her hugging Tony. "Uh..." she stammered, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"Woah, cool!" said Jason, running over. "I saw that! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Uh..." Violet felt like disappearing, and would have if it wouldn't have caused more problems.

Fortunately, Helen Parr saved them by calling, "Okay kids, time to go!"

"Coming, Mom!" called Vi, trying not to sound relieved. "Uh, bye, guys!" She grabbed Tony's hand and ran for the mall door.

Even though they'd had stranger things happen to them before, the Foxes never forgot their encounter at the mall with the nice, but very strange, Parrs.

Hee hee! That was fun to write! Please R&R and tell me if you liked it, hated it, think I'm insane, etc! I probably won't add on to this, but if I get a good idea...you never know! ; ) PS: If this didn't scare you off my writing, please read and review my story "Viomist and the Soaring Ghost" and its sequel "Aquaman and the Floating Beam". Thanks, and God bless you! 


End file.
